Tears of Love
by padfoot104
Summary: When Ron decides to read something of Hermione's, she does not take kindly to him... NOW UPDATED WITH CHAPTER TWO!
1. A bit of note taking

The first argument between a couple is always the best, or so I feel. Well, the best to write about in any case. So here we are. I will continue if you ask me to.

'Ronald Weasley, you, you...!" The angry tones of Hermione Granger rang through the common room early one Monday morning in the middle of the winter term.

"What in the name of Merlin is it now?" asked Ron, irritated, stifling a yawn, as he entered the common room in his too-small maroon pyjamas.

"You know jolly well what you've done!" came the reply.

"I have no bloody idea, 'Mione, you'll have to explain," said Ron, carelessly, turning absently to the notice board in the common room and ripping down the rude notes that had been written about Harry and Ginny the night before after they had been caught kissing in the Room of Requirement just before the last DA meeting.

"Well, if you can't be bothered to work it out, I'm not going to waste my breath on you!" shouted Hermione, and slammed out of the common room in a huff.

Ron sank wearily into one of the red velvet chairs by the fireplace, his head in his hands. He knew perfectly well what he had done wrong, although unfortunately he didn't really know how to amend it. He thought back to the evening before, sighing, and shut his eyes.

_Dearest Diary, _it had read,

_It's been a pretty interesting day so far. We had to write about a muggle battle in fifty words today, and I've pasted it below:_

_**His Last Battle**_

_**He charged, his sword clenched tightly in his hand, slicing the blade through the enemy, decapitating bodies. Reaching the edge of the battlefield, he slowly turned to look back over the scene. Death and destruction met his eyes. Nothing stirred but the wind blowing wistfully. He dropped his sword.**_

_I got full marks for that, so I was especially pleased. Full marks in the Charms test I did earlier as well, cheering charms. It was revision for our N.E.W.T.S. Maybe that's why I'm feeling so cheerful. _

_Maybe it's because Ron grabbed me in the hallway and kissed me in front of everyone, or maybe it's because he gave me a little gift at break time of some tiny earrings that he bought for me in Hogsmeade. Well, whatever it was, I'm happy!_

_Sometimes I can't help feeling that he doesn't love me though. I love him with all my heart, but sometimes I just...well, he's rather immature and I don't know whether he's taking this seriously._

_I must go and see Professor McGonagall about the Transfiguration homework she set-I've done it already and she just said to ask if I would like extra work._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione x_

Ron had found the diary lying open on one of the tables in the common room, and just couldn't help reading it. He was saddened by what he had read, and determined to prove that he did love Hermione, so he'd written:

_Sometimes I can't help feeling that he doesn't love me though. I love him with all my heart, but sometimes I just...well, he's rather immature and I don't know whether he's taking this seriously. **I PROMISE YOU, MY SWEETHEART, THIS IS SERIOUS FOR ME. I LOVE YOU.**_

He had not thought about how Hermione would take this, being Ron Weasley, and had left the diary as he'd found it, but with those extra words.

Ron smiled ever so slightly at the memory of this, but felt rather ashamed and guilty. Finally, he decided what to do. He snatched up a pen and some parchment and wrote, hastily:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry about writing in your diary. It was lying open and I couldn't help but look. I try to be serious, but maybe it's not working. Maybe we should just call it a day._

_Ron xx_

Later that day, Hermione could be found in the common room bent over a piece of parchment, wiping tears from her eyes.


	2. Some bad advice

Of course, Ronald Weasley, being himself, had not thought of the effect of this note either, until he caught sight of Harry running down the corridor, obviously looking for something.

"Hey! Harry! What is it?" he called to his friend.

Harry's face lit up- he had obviously been looking for Ron- and he headed towards his friend. "Ron! I've been looking everywhere, where did you…" His voice tailed off as he bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked him, curiously.

"The… what's up? Hermione, that's what! She's sitting in the common room, crying her eyes out…" Harry took another deep breath and carried on. "I don't know if you know anything at all about it…but if you do you'd better apologise…"

Ron's face had turned white behind the many freckles that adorned it. "Yeah, yeah, actually if you don't mind, Harry, I think I will…" He set off at a run in the direction of the common room, and then stopped and turned back.

"Should I?" he asked Harry, who stared at him in disbelief, finally drawing breath to yell, "Are you out of your mind? Go!!"

Ron set off again, leaving Harry behind, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

Hermione had calmed down by the time he reached the common room, so Ron headed straight to her.

"Hermione, what's the matter? I'm sorry about the note, all right? I just didn't think-"

"Yes, Ronald Weasley, you didn't think!" came the angry reply as Hermione rose from her chair. "When have you ever thought about anything? I thought I could trust you, but no! You really are just what I thought you were- a stupid, immature idiot who only cares about himself and doesn't worry about anyone else or what effects his actions will have on anyone else!"

Ron's eyes widened as he thought of a suitable reply. "Um…come with me to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione just stared at him for a while, and then shook her head, completely appalled by Ron's total lack of caring. "Ronald, you just don't get it, do you?" she yelled, and then, bending closer to his ear, she said, "It. Is. Over."

Ron didn't say anything as Hermione slammed out of the common room; he just gazed after her with tears in his eyes.

Ginny approached him gingerly, kneeling down by his side. "Ron?" she asked, hesitantly.

Ron gave a sniff but didn't answer.

"Oh Ron, please don't cry!" Ginny said, her voice breaking down as she saw how upset her brother was.

"Ginny, I'm not crying, okay?" Ron almost shouted at her, and then rose from his seat and stormed off, leaving Ginny in tears behind him.

When Harry came into the common room a few minutes later, Ginny was just wiping her eyes. He immediately headed in her direction and crouched down in front of her.

"Gin? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"Ron," she said, shortly. "He yelled at me."

"Oh great…" Harry said, rolling his eyes. "So I guess he and Hermione aren't back together then."

Ginny rolled her eyes as well, but at Harry. "Harry, are you mad? Of course they're not!"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I can see that. Hermione is being so unreasonable these days- I mean, who cares about a silly little sentence anyway?"

Ginny stood up, arms folded. "What's wrong with a…" It was her turn to shake her head in disbelief.

"And I thought _Ron _was bad! You really don't understand, do you? It's boys and their stupid selfishness," she said, more to herself than Harry, before giving him a look of utter disgust and leaving him crouching in front of her chair.

Harry didn't even try to call her back.


End file.
